Shana
by Amy27
Summary: La vie de Shana va changer du jour au lendemain! ça vous direz pas à vous un changement comme ça ? moi oui :D


Titre : Shana ( titre provisoire)  
Auteur : Amy  
Source : Gundam Wing ( miam)  
Genre: un peu tordu, pas trop quand même, non yaoï pour l'instant. Disclaimer : Bo pilotes pas à mouah ç_ç c'est le drame de ma vie, Shana and  
co sont à moi alors pas touche sinon Amy pas contente, Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise and co, me fais pas de pépètes. ( je serais déjà loin  
sinon, genre à Tokyo voyez -_-)  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre premier : Une petite fille bien courageuse.  
  
La fillette s'assit lourdement au sol. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla largement. Elle porta sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et regarda le sang étalé sur ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène. Si elle se souvenait bien, il l'avait frappée, puis violée et elle l'avait tué avec un morceau de verre environnant. Ça devait ressembler à ça. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien car elle avait reçut un bon coup sur la tête. Alors bon, en plus elle était fatiguée, sa journée avait été difficile à l'école. Elle regarda sa montre et se leva brusquement. Elle partit en courant en direction de sa maison, ignorant la douleur perçante dans son bas ventre.  
  
Maman ? cria la fillette. Shana ! tu es vivante ! tu étais où ? fit la mère en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. J'étais sur le chemin du retour et j'ai vu la vitrine du magasin de jouets, tu sais, dans la 5eme, et je me suis arrêtée pour regarder mais je me suis oubliée.. je suis désolée maman. Je ne voulais pas te causer du soucis. Ça n'est pas grave ma puce, vas vite te laver les mains, on va passer à table. Elle colla un baiser sur son front et regarda sa fille partir en courant vers les escaliers.  
  
Shana ouvrit le robinet. Elle écouta l'eau couler un moment et réalisa que sa mère ne devait rien savoir. Elle défit sa demi-couette et se brossa les cheveux avant de ramener ses boucles noires en deux couettes hautes. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et ôta ensuite ses collants blancs, maculés de sang. Elle les enroula rapidement et les jeta dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Elle passa ensuite de l'eau sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses et fila dans sa chambre enfiler une nouvelle paire de collants. Elle entra dans la salle de bain se laver les mains et descendit en courant vers la cuisine.  
  
Tu as passé une bonne journée Shana ? fit son père. Oh oui ! nous avons commencé les décorations de noël ! fit la fillette, c'était beau ! et je vous ai réservé une surprise ! fit elle en tapant dans ses mains. Les parents de Shana la regardèrent tendrement et entamèrent leur repas. Shana leur jeta un regard innocent de ses grands yeux verts vifs et entama à son tour son assiette. Elle entendait son père se plaindre à cause de son travail et sa mère lever les yeux au ciel en disant :  
  
écoute, c'est toi le patron, si tu dois licencier pour sauvegarder l'entreprise, fais le, n'oublies pas que tu as une petite fille à nourrir et à élever. Shana ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi sa mère répétait ça à son père et pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas se que voulait dire ''licencier''. Elle n'avait que 7ans, elle ne pouvait pas tout connaître non plus.  
  
***  
  
Shana regarda le grand portail de fer noir se dressant devant elle. Elle jeta un ?il sur le panneau où l'on pouvait lire :  
  
'' Lycée public Yukito Kishiro.'' Elle souffla une bonne fois pour toute et entra. Elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée, une jupe bleu ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, sans oublier les chaussettes blanches, tombants en plusieurs plis larges sur ses chevilles. Elle frappa à la porte de l'intendance et ramena ses mains sur son bas-ventre, tenant son sac. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, après quelques secondes interminables pour Shana, pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme au montant de la porte.  
  
Oui ? Bonjour, je me nomme Shana Kodashi, je suis une nouvelle élève dans ce lycée. Hm ? Entrez.  
  
Elle s'exécuta et attendit que la jeune femme trouve les papiers voulus. Tenez. Bâtiment 3-B, classe de seconde 5. Merci. Au revoir.  
  
Elle salua la jeune femme qui lui ne lui rendit pas sa formule et se retira vers le bâtiment 3-B. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle connaisse le lycée. Elle allait arriver en retard son premier jour au lycée. Ah bravo Shana.   
  
La classe se fit tout à coup très silencieuse. La jeune Shana entra dans la salle et s'approcha du professeur. Il lui jeta un bref regard et lui montra une place vers le fond. Elle s'y dirigea rapidement et s'installa discrètement. Tout les regards étant posés sur elle, elle décida de ne regarder personne, et cela plus par timidité que par pédanterie. Le cours se déroula normalement et Shana fut submergées lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle.  
  
Bonjour ! fit une petite rousse. Moi c'est Baru, et toi ? Shana Kodashi.. Enchantée. Fit-elle doucement. Détends-toi, on va pas te bouffer tu sais. Fit un garçon brun. Tu es qui toi ? fit-elle gentiment. Je suis Max. Max ? C'est un prénom ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement. Euh oui, c'est le diminutif de Maxime. Tu viens d'où toi ? De Kyoto. Et ça n'existe pas le diminutif Max là-bas ? Non. Hm. Bin faudra t'y faire. Fit le brun, assez sèchement. Shana ouvrit de grands yeux et paru surprise du ton du brun. T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça. Fit Baru en lui donnant l'accolade. Ok. Moi c'est Hebi. Fit un garçon au cheveux noirs. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Kagami ! Miroir ? Pourquoi ? Monsieur Hebi se trouve irrésistible et adore s'admirer dans les miroirs pendant des heures !!! fit Baru. Shana sourit gentiment et regarda doucement Kagami. Il lui lança un regard noir et tourna le dos au groupe. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Fit Shana. Euh, le grand crétin, Max, je le connais depuis le jardin d'enfance et pis bin Gami, depuis.Hey, déjà trois ans que je te supporte grand abruti !! s'écria Baru. Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de te voir tout les jours gros tas ? cracha le garçon au cheveux de jais. Beuleubeuleuh. Fit Baru en lui tirant la langue. Max se mis à coté de Shana en poussant Baru, déjà occupée à insulter Gami. Ahem, si tu restes avec nous, va falloir t'habituer. Je suis le seul qui ai un minimum de politesse, t'en fais pas va. Je n'en doutais pas. Fit-elle en souriant. Tu souris tout le temps comme ça ? Oui, pourquoi ? ça ne te plait pas ? Si.c'est juste que tu devrais te méfier de quelques filles dans la classe. Je ne vois pas le rapport, désolée. Explique moi. Eh bien. Justement regarde.  
  
Il pointa deux doigts sur un groupe de filles un peu plus loin.  
  
Elle c'est ''Shita no waru.''[0] Comme on l'appelle avec le groupe. C'est la pire. Méfies toi d'elle. C'est une vrai garce. Shana regarda la grande blonde plus loin. Elle leva un sourcil alors qu'elle se retournait vers elle. Après, c'est Haru. Elle, sans les autres, elle est gentille. Mais avec les autres elle est aussi conne qu'elles. Et la dernière, celle aux cheveux courts, c'est Irina. Elle, ma foi. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, on ne sait pas pourquoi elle reste avec elles. Elle est très gentille. On s'entends bien avec elle. Sauf Gami. Il la déteste. Elle est d'origine espagnole, ne t'étonne pas si tu comprends pas ce qu'elle dis quelques fois. D'accord.Comment s'appelle Shita no waru en réalité Max ? Euh.o_O c'est une bonne question..Ah oui ! elle se nomme Arashi. Eh bien Arashi arrive.souffla Shana. Bonjour vous deux, fit la blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Max. Je ne viens pas pour toi abruti. Bonjour. Fit doucement Shana. Comment tu te nommes ? Shana. Hm.joli prénom. Tu es très belle. Pardon ? Tu es très jolie. Mais garde toi bien de marcher sur les plat de bandes. Compris fillette ? Tes quoi ? fit-elle. Je ne connais pas ce terme, désolée. Hm. Tu viens d'où ? De Kyoto. Eh bien, ne chasse pas sur mon terrain. C'est clair ? Hm. Oui, très. Allez, dégage Shita, c'est bientôt l'heure du ramassage des ordures. Fit Max.  
  
Elle salua Shana et se retourna dignement. Irina s'approcha de Shana et lui pris la main.  
  
je suis enchantée de te connaître, j'espère que tu te plairas ici ! merci Irina ! le plaisir est partagé !  
  
L'espagnole lui adressa un sourire et partit rejoindre les autres filles.  
  
Tu vois, elle est très gentille. Fit Max. Oui, je vois ça. Max ? Quoi ? J'ai très faim ! On y va goinfre ! Goinfre ? ça veut dire quoi ? C'et un surnom affectif, je suis sur que Shita appréciera si tu l'appelles ainsi. Fit Max. Il regarda Shana un moment. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, un visage fin et doux, de grands yeux vifs, d'un vert émeraude et une bouches rouge sang sur sa peau blanche. Et ses cheveux, longs cheveux de jais, remontants en quelques boucles épaisses et régulières. Elle ressemblait à ces poupées de porcelaines.  
  
Baru s'approcha de Shana. Elle s'assit à ces cotés et lui lança :  
  
alors, t'en penses quoi ? de ? du groupe ? oh. Je vous trouve très sympathiques ! Non. Je m'en fous de ça. Hm.je crois savoir ce que tu attends comme réponse Ba-chan. Je t'écoute. Je pense que.pour l'instant, je ne peux me prononcer ! fit-elle dans un sourire sadique. Allez Shanaaaaaaaa !!!!! Bon, bon, pleure pas ! eh bien.tu aimes Gami depuis combien de temps ? Pardon ? Tu as très bien compris. C'est ridicule !!.depuis trois ans. Souffla-t-elle finalement. Hmm.et tu lui as dis ? Cette fille est totalement dingue. C'était comment chez toi ? parce qu'ici c'est différent !! En quoi ? les sentiments sont les mêmes d'une terre à l'autre non ? Oui mais les m?urs changent. Ah. Mais alors tu ne vas jamais le lui dire ? Non ! Oh. Ça va pas ? C'est triste je trouve. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu pourrais être heureuse et tu fais tout pour l'éviter. Déclara- t-elle simplement. Mais je suis heureuse ! Tu es une menteuse Ba-chan. Pfff.t'es chiante ! Merci. Et susceptible en plus. Pourquoi tu comprends tout d'un coup ? hum ? t'es invivable. Merci. Fit-elle, avec un sourire cette fois.  
  
Baru leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna l'accolade.  
  
Shana observait Max. Il était d'une stature moyenne, des cheveux bruns, les yeux noirs, une bouche épaisse et une voix assez grave. Tout du garçon banal. Sauf peut-être quelque chose au fond des yeux, un certaine lueur. Elle regardait ensuite Gami, comme ils l'appelaient. Lui mesurait dans les 1m80, d'une stature remarquable, émanant un charisme assez singulier, le visage froid et fermé. Malgré ce, il était très beau, il fallait l'avouer. C'était une beauté froide, presque trop. Son teint était assez mat et ses yeux bleus cobalts dégageaient une impression d'impassibilité inébranlable. Elle posa son regard sur Baru. Elle sourit alors. Elle observait cette jeune fille, de taille moyenne, ses longs cheveux auburn rassemblés en deux nattes, ses grands yeux à la fois marrons et rouges, étrangement profonds. Elle souriait sans arrêts, un sourire vif qui semblait sincère. Elle regarda les trois amis et se dit alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois très beaux. Beaux comme des jeunes gens innocents et.vivants. Hey cocotte, tu psychotes ? lança Max. Nani ? psy quoi ? Héhé, toute son éducation à refaire à celle-là ! tu comattes, tu bloques. Pourquoi Cocotte ? je ne te permets pas ! lança-t-elle sur un ton sec. Max se figea, comme les deux autres. Elle venait de se lever et tenait les poings serrés sur ses hanches[1] en regardant durement le brun. Gloups.fit Max. Elle pencha la tête et éclata de rire en regardant son air interdit. Les autres en firent de même, sauf Max, vexé.très vexé. Tu vas voir ! règle numéro 1 : ne JAMAIS se foutre de ma gueule ! lança Max en s'élançant sur elle. Pff, tu crois que tu me fais peur !! AAAhhh !!! il est dingue ce tyyyyyype ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il la maintenait au sol, ses mains appuyées sur ses bras étendus. Elle lui lança un regard insondable et il se leva rapidement. Elles est dingue cette nana. Fit-il sur un ton plus ou moins enjoué.  
  
Elle se releva, épousseta ses habits et ramassa ses livres.  
  
Je vous laisse. Ja ne. A tout à l'heure Shana ! lança Baru. Shana lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers le lycée.  
  
Shana marchait tranquillement vers le lycée Kishiro quand une voix plus ou moins familière l'interpella.  
  
SHANA !!!! Huh ? Irina ! Tu vas bien ? Oui, merci. Et toi ? Ça va. Alors, tu as cours maintenant ? Oui. On y va ensemble ? on a cours ensemble ^^ Oui, bien sur ! Alors, tu t'habitues au lycée ? Oui, très bien. Tu restes avec Baru ? Elle est gentille ! Oui. Elle t'apprécies aussi. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous de temps en temps ? Hm.je suis avec Arashi. Et alors ? je suis avec Baru mais je discute avec toi ! ^^ Oui.mais Hebi me déteste. Mais Max, Baru et moi t'apprécions. C'est la majorité qui l'emporte non ? Oui ! j'essaierais ! Bien ! alors, on m'a dis que tu étais d'origine espagnole ? Oui ! tu connais ce pays ? Oui. J'aime beaucoup. C'est un magnifique pays. Tu parles un peu espagnol ? Oui. Oh ? c'est génial ! enfin une ! au Japon, ça ne cours pas les rues les gens qui parles espagnol ! Oui, j'imagine ! Ça te dirais d'essayer une conversation ? Mais.je ne l'ai pas parlé depuis un bon moment ! Justement, ça serait bête que tu l'oublies non ? Oui ! essayons. Mais je ne te promets rien ! Ok. Pues, Hablas espanol ? Si. A ti te gusta esta lingua [1] ? Porque ? A mi me gusta esta lengua porque.he visitado Espana y.a mi gusta este pais.  
  
Vale. Dice me, quando has visitado Espana ? Hmm.creo que estaba muy jovena. Quizas estaba una nina. Oh, Espana es un regalo para el mundo ! creo que es la mejor tierra ! No estoy de accuerdo, es un bello pais pero el Japon es muy bello tambièn. Si, pero, quiero Espana, es la tierra donde yo naci ! oh, nous sommes arrivées. Fit Irina. Je dois te laisser. D'accord.  
  
Shana entra en cours. Elle s'installa aux cotés de Gami. Tu as cours ? je ne savais pas. Fit-elle gentiment. Comme tu es perspicace Shana. N'est-ce pas ? T'as repris des cours toi, je suis sur. Et oui, je suis intelligente, aussi intelligente que tu es un crétin. Fit- elle sans le regarder. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, étonné de cette réplique. Pardon ? Je te trouve pathétique. Pourquoi te cacher sous ce masque du garçon asocia, qui insulte tout le monde, qui prends un air froid et distant ? Tu joues mal, tu joues mal.non, franchement, à jouer un rôle, joues le bien. De quel droit tu me juges. Tu ne me connais même pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Pff. Allez, remets toi. Le cours commence. Arrête de me parler, tu me déconcentres. Fit-elle, très sérieuse. Cette fille est folle. Oui, j'ai compris, deux fois dans la même journée, ça va aller. Bien, commença le professeur, le cours d'aujourd'hui est consacré à la guerre qui se déroule en ce moment entre les colonies et l'alliance terrestre. Hm.fit Shana. Je vois. Ça risque d'être intéressant. Bien. Pour commencer, qui a un bilan global à formuler sur cette guerre, de façon à clarifier la situation pour vos jeunes esprits. Fit le professeur. Oui Hebi ? C'est simple, y a les abrutis d'un côté, l'alliance, et de l'autre, y a les opprimés, les colonies. Et cette abrutie d'alliance veut prendre le contrôle des colonies. D'ailleurs, Kushrénada va y parvenir si les colonies ne réagissent pas. Hm oui, un autre avis plus.objectif ? merci Hebi, nous savons de quel coté tu te ranges. Shana ? Je voudrais sire un mot sur ce que viens de dire Hebi. Oui, vas-y. D'après toi, dans une guerre, il y a les gentils d'un coté, et les méchants de l'autre ? Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Répondit-il. Mais tu ne penses pas que ton résonnement est un peu simpliste ? Non. Les deux cotés s'affichent clairement pour moi. Mais, il n'y a alors, pour toi, que deux engeances ? les vilains pas beaux, l'alliance, et les pauvres petites colonies ? et tu penses qu'en 39-45, les méchants et les gentils n'étaient pas à égalité ? Non !! Alors, tu ne crois pas que les soldats, qu'ils soient français ou allemands, on souffert de la même famine, de la même terreur, tu ne crois pas que les mères, allemandes ou françaises, pleuraient la mort de leur fils ou de leur maris mort au front avec la même douleur ? Tu ne crois pas que toute les guerre qu'as connu l'histoire ont été menées par quelques dirigeants, arrivistes, nationalistes forcenés aux yeux de certains mais surtout avides de pouvoir et, accessoirement, de gloire ? tu ne penses pas que dans ce conflit, c'est la même chose, que les colonies pâtissent de l'ambition de l'alliance et que les soldats envoyés en mission y vont de bon c?ur ? Ils se sont engagés volontairement Shana ! fit Hebi. Et puis, ils n'ont rien à craindre ! les colonies sont sans défenses ! Et les gundams ? fit une voix dans la salle. Ils n'existent pas ! ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! fit Hebi. Tu es sur Hebi ? fit Shana. Je n'en suis pas persuadée. Moi je pense que les gundams sont un projet imaginaire, un coup pour rassurer les populations un moment, ni plus ni moins. Oui, bon, les enfants, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre sur les gundams. Merci de ton intervention Shana. Bien, étudions à présents, les causes première de ce conflit. Shana, on dirait que t'es du coté de l'alliance ! souffla Gami. Pas du tout Hebi ! tu n'y es pas. C'est juste que pour moi, à la guerre, il n'y a que des victimes. C'est simplement ça. Hm.  
  
La sonnerie retentit, à la surprise générale. Les élèves sortirent rapidement.  
  
Tiens, v'la Gami et Shana qui arrivent ! fit Baru. .mais, Gami, tu ne peux pas affirmer qu'il y a les gentils et les méchants, c'est impensable ! Les pertes sont douloureuses des deux cotés ! mais, Shana, c'est injuste que les habitants des colonies meurent ! et il est juste que les soldats de l'alliance meurent ? c'est bien ça ? oui ! mais...raaah, c'est débile ! tu connais le moteur de la guerre ? non, tu vas me le dire. C'est l'injustice ! l'injustice et la connerie humaine ! bon, on va arrêter là, je sens que je vais te sauter dessus et t'étriper sinon. Oué, c'est ça, dis plutôt que t'es à court d'arguments ! Crois ce que tu veux Hebi. J'en ai rien à foutre. Cracha-t-elle. Allons, allons, une jeune fille bien élevée ne parle pas ainsi ! fit Max en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Excusez moi très cher, il est vrai que mes paroles furent déplacées. J'en suis confuse. Ce n'est rien mon amie, passons ! Merci très cher.  
  
Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et attrapa le bras de Baru, après s'être dégagée de l'étreinte de Max. Hey, Ba-chan, on va faire des courses ? T'as des tunes ? T'en a toi ? Non. Hmm.Correction : Les mecs, vous venez, on va faire des courses ! Pfff, tu devrais faire dans la politique toi ! fit Max. Je sais ! on me l'a dis. Mais je suis pas assez mauvaise. T'es sûre ? fit froidement Hebi. Certaine gaki. Pardon, Gami.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire faussement niais et se dirigea vers la sortit du lycée. Bon, qui m'aime me suive ! cria-t-elle, déjà a quelques mètres. Tu viens Gami ? fit doucement Baru, en baissant le visage. Huh ? non, t'es dingue, pas avec elle. Et.avec moi ? souffla-t-elle. Erk !! pourquoi toutes les filles de ce lycées sont dingues ! Aiiiie ! pourquoi tu me tapes ? CRETIN !! fit Baru, les larmes aux yeux. Agru ? O_O elle est folle ! fit-il en se grattant le crane. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ???!!!  
  
ça va Ba-chan ? fit Shana. Oué, oué, ça va. C'est juste un crétin, je m'en fous. Oui, ça se voit que tu t'en fous. Pff. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Max, émergeant. -_- retourne dormir Max. fit Baru. Beuh. D'accord. Allez Ba-chan, te laisse pas abattre, ça va s'arranger, j'en suis persuadée ! Paroles, paroles paroles..chantonna Baru. Shana plaça deux doigts sous le menton de Baru et leva sa tête brusquement. Tu as confiance en moi ? Euh.oué.fit-elle. Tu as confiance en moi ? répéta Shana, le regard fixe et très dur. Oui.souffla Baru, dans l'impossibilité de détourner son regard du sien. Bien. Alors tout va bien. Aller, en route vers le glacier, finalement, ô surprise, il me reste quelques tunes.fit Shana en se dirigeant vers le glacier repéré.  
  
***  
  
Shana approcha de la foule amassée au centre de la cour du lycée. Elle jeta un ?il par dessus une épaule et vit alors la bagarre. Il s'agissait de deux garçons, gesticulant en hurlant pour l'un et très froid et calme pour l'autre. Elle leva un sourcil alors que le garçon le plus énervé se jetait sur son adversaire. Il lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre et l'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Il était vrai que les forces n'étaient pas égales. Vraiment pas égale du tout. Le grand balaise aurait du refuser de se battre, sachant pertinemment que son adversaire ne tiendrait pas plus de trois minutes pensait Shana. Le maigre adolescent se releva et fonça vers l'autre qui réitéra son geste précédent. Shana écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il roula encore plus loin. Elle se faufila entre les élèves et accourut vers le blessé. Elle s'accroupit en lui tenant la tête. ça va aller ? Tu ne tiendras pas à ce rythme, il est beaucoup trop fort voyons ! .nn.hn.je peux.le battre.souffla-t-il. Mais non ! tu ne peux pas ! il va te massacrer ! s'écria-t-elle en dégageant quelques mèches de son visage. Mais.qui.tu es toi...je ne.te connais.même...pas. Peu importe ! mais tout le monde sait que tu vas te faire laminer si tu continues ! Je m'en fous.se reprit-il.Je dois le battre. Alors, ça vient ? fit l'autre. Ne bouge pas, je t'en pris. Fit Shana en reposant doucement la tête du garçon. Elle se leva et fit un pas vers le grand balaise. Hey, toi le gros balaise, t'as pas honte de toi ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigts sur lui. Pardon ? et pourquoi j'aurais honte ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'a aucune chances ! tu fais preuve d'un manque de fierté ! De quoi je me mêle fillette ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle ne broncha pas et le regarda s'approcher. Abandonne ! tu sais que tu vas gagner de toute façon ! Mais je rêve ! de quoi je me mêle gamine ! t'en veux toi aussi ? c'est ça ?  
  
Shana garda sa position et fronça les sourcils. L'autre garçon s'était finalement relevé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Shana. C'est.mon combat. Mais, tu vas perdre ! souffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Je ne te connais même pas.mais.merci.laisse moi.s'il te plait. Mais.bien.  
  
Elle lança un regard désespéré au garçon qui lui fit un triste sourire et regarda l'autre. Baka !  
  
Elle se retira et alla rejoindre Baru.  
  
Tu le connais ? fit la rousse, ahurie. Non. Pourquoi ? fit naïvement Shana. Euh.O.O..pour rien.  
  
Le combat repris alors.et, comme prévu, le garçon se fit massacré en quelques secondes. Baru regarda Shana. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le grand balaise, les poings serrés. Baru posa sa main sur son épaule en hochant négativement la tête. Shana ignora son amie et se dirigea en courant vers le garçon au sol.  
  
Idiot !! Pff.Mais je ne te connais même pas.Lâche moi un peu. Moi non plus je ne te connais pas ! mais c'est lâche ! il n'aurait pas du se battre contre toi ! Peuh.Calme toi donc. Mais non ! il va voir cet espèce de lâche ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Le garçon attrapa sa cheville en lui lançant : Fais pas la conne. Allez, rêve pas, t'as aucune chances. Elle retira sa cheville et se baissa. Je vais lui apprendre le vrai sens d'un combat. Toi, rendors-toi. Dit-elle en tapant son front du bouts de deux doigts. Cette fille est folle.souffla le garçon en la voyant s'approcher du centre de la cours.  
  
Elle retira chaussures, chaussettes, retroussa ses manches et se planta, bien droite, au centre de la cours. Elle leva la main et la porta à sa bouche pour siffler.  
  
Hey, le grand balaise. C'est tout ce que tu as a donner ? Lança-t-elle. Hein ? ah ah.AHAHAHAHA !! c'est quoi c'te blague ? fit-il. Regardez ça, une gazelle qui veut défier un lion !  
  
Shana ignora autant les rires de la foule que les signes affolés de Baru. Alors, tu viens, ou je dois venir te chercher ? cria-t-elle. Je ne me bats pas contre les fillettes. Siffla-t-il. Très bien, c'est comme tu veux, petite peste sans honneur.  
  
Il stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers elle. Il approcha d'elle et attrapa son col. C'est très vilain ce que tu viens de dire gamine. Pff.Tu es un lâche ! Et toi, t'es dingue !! Tu crois ?  
  
Elle lui assena alors un coup de genoux dans les précieuses, qu'il para bien évidemment, de son genoux. C'est tout ? fit-il.  
  
Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, et exerça une pression dessus. Il fut alors obligé de la lâcher.Une fois les pieds au sol, elle déboutonna son chemisier de quelques boutons et se mit en position de combat. Hey.J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas peur du ridicule. Souffla-t-elle.  
  
Elle attaqua alors.Elle lui assena un crochet au visage puis un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il recula un peu sous la violence relative du coup. Elle approcha de lui et attrapa son visage. Elle usa alors d'une prise qui obligea le garçon à s'étaler lamentablement au sol.  
  
Debout. J'ai pas terminé. Peuh.tu vas regretter. Pfff, tu parles trop. Agit !  
  
Il se leva et se jeta sur elle, qui esquiva le tacle prévu. Elle attrapa son bras alors qu'il passait à coté d'elle et le retourna sur son dos. Elle lui assena plusieurs coup de genoux dans les cotes et passa devant lui, plié en deux, essoufflé.très fatigué.Elle attrapa son visage et le tint fermement d'une main. Elle recula son bras libre et pointa deux doigts. Elle avança rapidement son bras et.  
  
Arrête. Huh ?  
  
L'autre garçon s'était levé et avait stoppé son bras avant que ses doigts ne transpercent définitivement les yeux du balaise. Shana regarda le garçon et baissa son bras en lâchant l'autre.  
  
Pas si balaise que ça en fait. Souffla-t-elle. Baru accourut vers elle et lui attrapa les épaules. Shana ? c'était génial ! mais...Shana ?? ça va ? Shana !! réponds moi ! J'ai.gagné.souffla-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans les bras du garçon, toujours derrière elle. [.]  
  
***  
  
Mme Kodashi ? fit un médecin. Oui ? comment elle va ? fit la mère, inquiète pour sa fille. Le médecin, baissa les yeux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la femme. Elle secoua la tête et fondit en larmes. Je suis désolé. Fit le médecin en s'éloignant. Oh non, ma petite fille, ma Shana.  
  
[.]  
  
Le médecin entra dans la chambre de Shana. Il regarda la jeune fille et ôta sa blouse. Il approcha sa drôle de main vers son visage et prit le menton de la jeune fille. Il jeta un ?il sur l'écran et regarda attentivement les pics verts monter et redescendre, dans un ''bip'' retentissant. Il arrêta le moniteur et débrancha calmement les perfusions de Shana. Il regarda les quatre autres médecins dans la chambre et opina lentement. Un grand balaise remonta le drap sur le visage de Shana et sortit le lit de la chambre.  
  
Dites nous, qu'avez vous derrière la tête professeur ? fit un homme, coiffé bizarrement, une grande cicatrice barrant son ?il. Un soldat parfait G.Et je vais réussir. Enfin, vous allez réussir. Hn.  
  
***  
  
Shana ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda le plafond se dessiner lentement, plafond inconnu, gris, presque noir. Elle respira cette odeur de.D'huile de vidange ?? non...impossible. Ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas mise dans.un hangar avec un, deux, trois...cinq hommes lorgnant son visage, plus ou moins rassurant.Un avait un regard de glace, un autre deux grandes billes souriantes et violettes, un autre un regard noir et impassible et un autre.un regard vert.enfin, un ?il vert du moins. Elle écarquilla les yeux et remonta la couverture sur elle.  
  
Doooooooc, l'est réveillé vot' cobaye ! cria un. Co..cobaye ? Doc ? euh, mais je suis où la ? c'est qui ces gens ? s'affola- t-elle. Calmez-vous. Fit un blond en posant une main sur son épaule. Me calmer ? mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Dégagez de là. Fit un homme en blouse blanche en poussant les autres. Il se pencha sur elle et commença un examen médical. Elle se dégagea et se leva rapidement. Non, correction, elle bondit de son lit et se recula. Elle regarda la dizaine de personne devant elle et remarqua, relativement rapidement qu'elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise d'hôpital, assez courte et volage.. Elle attrapa rapidement la couverture et l'enroula autour d'elle. Elle détailla quelques hommes. Un la regardait avec un immense sourire, les yeux rieurs, un autre lui lançait un regard bienveillant et un.homme.La regardait avec des.euh...lentilles noires et agitait une main de fer devant elle. Une main de fer ? C'est quoi ces gens ??? fit-elle, totalement effrayées. D'ailleurs, celui qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était celui avec un grand sourire.de psychopathe. Calmez vous Shana.commença le bio-mécanisé, d'une voix nasillarde. Mais. vous me voulez quoi ? Faire de vous un pilote de gundam. Ah..ahah.ahahahha ! la blague ! je suis hilare ! quelle gentille mise en scène, c'est Baru qui vous a payé, c'est bien ça. ? j'en était sure, elle est comme ça, je vais la tuer ^^ '''' mais maintenant, j'ai bien rigolé, je peux y aller maintenant, allez, salut !  
  
Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte mais fut arrêtée par un bras assez.ferme, contre sa poitrine. Tu n'iras nulle part. cracha un chinois. Héhé.dégages, laisse moi passer !!  
  
Le blond arriva près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ecoutez ce qu'ils ont à vous dire. Nous ne vous ferons rien. .  
  
Elle se redirigea vers le fond de la pièce et lança un regard méfiant à l'homme en blanc. Je vous écoute. Bien. Vous êtes morte hier. Fit-il très calmement, presque enjoué. Agru ? ? o_O Et donc, comme vos parents et vos amis célèbrent en ce moment même vos funérailles, nous vous avons récupérée pour faire de vous un pilote de gundam. De.morte ? je suis.mais.c'est un kidnapping çaaaaa !!! commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Oh non, elle va pleurer en plus. Souffla le chinois. Mais.puis, ça n'existe pas les gundams ! je veux dire, c'est juste pour rassurer les populations, Gami avait raison ! laissez moi partir !! Non. Venez voir. Fit le bio-mécanisé. Euh papi.faudrait peut-être faire les présentations non ? Oui, tu as raison Duo. Shana, Voici les pilotes de gundam. Voici Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Nous sommes leurs mentors, nous les avons formés pour devenir les pilotes qui sauveront les colonies du joug de l'alliance. Héhé.vous devriez écrire, vous avez de l'imagination ! Pfff...fit Duo. Viens voir ! il lui attrapa le poignet et la traîne vers le hangar. Hiiiiiii ! mais lâche moi espèce de brute épaisse ! Moi brute épaisse ?? pff ! Lâche mouaaaaa...glups ? fit-elle en levant les yeux vers les énormes robots se dressant devant elle. Alors ? toujours une légende les gundam ? Agru.je...euh.et.vous voulez...que je pilote ça ? c'est bien ça ? Elle est intelligente, vous avez bien choisit. Lança le chinois. La ferme toi ! lança Shana. Onna. Le chinois se dirigea vers l'autre bout du hangar quand Trowa le rattrapa.  
  
C'est ça Shana. Fit Quatre. Vous savez quoi, vous avez beaucoup d'humour je trouve. Non mais vous m'avez vu ? Moi, pauvre petite lycéenne, mesurant a peine 1m70, pas sportive pour un sous, vous voulez que je pilotes ce truc qui doit mesurer dans les 16 mètres, moi ? Vous venez d'évaluer la taille exacte d'un gundam Shana. Fit calmement J. Ah. Mais ça prouve rien, j'ai eu un coup de bol ! non, franchement, j'ai pas la carrure de piloter ça ! ^^ ''' Je suis d'accord avec elle. Fit Wufei. Elle devrait repartir. Mais ta gueule toi ! fit Shana. Bref. Même si il parle comme un abruti, il a raison, Je devrais repartir ! Retrouver vos parents ? Bin oui. Hm.le seul problème, c'est que tout le monde crois que vous êtes morte. Allons, sa s'arrange ça ! fit-elle, avec enjouement. Mais le second problème. Oui ? fit-elle avec angoisse maintenant. C'est que. Ouiii ???? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous laisser rentrer et raconter à tout vos petits camarades ce que vous avez vu ici. Max.souffla-t-elle. Mais, et si, je vous jure que je me tais ? ça marche ? ^^ '''' Non. Mais.mais de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici de force ! et puis je ne piloterais pas vos joujou de 16 mètres de hauts, si eux ils le font, tant mieux pour eux, j'en ai rien a foutre, moi, je veux juste passer mes examens, entrer dans la plus grande fac de lettres du japon et vivre en paix. Nous disons donc que vous acceptez. -_- '' Nous vous laissons en compagnies des pilotes.  
  
Shana jeta un regarda méfiant à Duo qui lui lança un regard rieur, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Tu me fais peur toi. Fit-elle en parlant de Duo. ?? peur ? pourquoi ? j'aime pas ta tronche. T'as une ganache de. psychopathe. Psy.hm.Si tu savais, toutes les tortures que j'ai infligé aux autres..fit- il doucement. Aux...aux autres ? quelles autres ? Les autres qui sont passées avant toi...paix à leurs âmes.je les ai violées puis trucidées ! Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux violeur moi ? Dis moi. Je les tue. Fit-elle, froidement. Duo ! cesse d'effrayer les jeunes filles ! lança Quatre. J'ai pas peur ! fit Shana. C'est juste qu'il à l'air d'être dingue lui. Grrr, elle est pénible elle ! aucune politesse ! C'est toi qui me parles de politesse alors que ton maître m'a enlevé et séquestrée ici ! Allons, tout de suite, les grands mots. Duo, ça suffit. Shana, je vais te faire visiter. Fit Quatre. Elle agrippa le bras du blond et se tourna pour tirer la langue à Duo qui en fit de même. Heero assena une tape derrière le crâne de Duo. Aïeuh ! mais pourquoi tu me tapes ? Cesse de faire l'enfant. Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !! J'ai dis, cesse de faire l'enfant, Duo no baka ! Pfff.z'êtes pas drôles.je vais m'amuser je sens avec elle. Crétin.  
  
[.]  
  
Baru regarda Max. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, retenant ses larmes. Gami restait là, allongé dans l'herbe, mâchouillant une brindille, négligemment.  
  
Gami !! s'écria Baru. Si tu dois rester là à nous regarder en te foutant de nous, tu peux dégager !!! Qui a dis que je me foutais de vos gueules ? Grrr, on te connaît !! cracha Baru. Calme toi Baru. ..souffla Max. C'est pas parce que je chiale pas que j'ai pas de peine. Pfff, et après vous dîtes que vous me connaissez. N'importe quoi. Allez, reprenez vous ! DEGAGE ! vite ! allez, je veux plus voir ta tête ! s'écria Baru, en larmes.  
  
Gami lui lança un regard un peu perdu et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la ville, en sifflotant tranquillement. Baru le regarda partir et s'effondra à nouveaux dans les bras de Max.  
  
Shana, fit Quatre, je suis désolé de ce que tu subis en ce moment. Hm.D'un coté. Oui ? Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Si je dois piloter ces engins.je le ferais.et puis si je meurs, ça ne sera que le juste retour des choses ! fit- elle, en observant les gundams. C'est difficile à manier ? Avec de l'entraînement, tu y arriveras. Hm. Chui sure que Duo pilote comme un pied. ..dis-lui, ça lui fera plaisir ^^ '' pff.ça a l'air d'être un crétin celui-la. Pas tant que ça.fit doucement Quatre. Je ne veux pas m'intégrer avec vous Quatre. Je ne le pourrais pas. Puis je n'en ai pas l'envie de toute manières. Tu sais, si je dois devenir soldat, je veux être le meilleur. Et pour cela, je ne dois pas avoir de sentiments d'amitié. T'as déjà passé du temps avec J toi ou quoi ? fit Duo, qui arriva alors. Euh, non, pourquoi ? Demande à Heero ^^ ''' ?? rien. Laisse tomber. Bon, t'as tout vu ? je crois oui. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Quatre. Celui-ci opina alors. Booooon, bin je vais montrer les quartiers à la belle !  
  
Duo fit une révérence à Shana qui passa à coté de lui en tapant son crane de deux doigts. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des dortoirs. Duo ouvrit la porte du dortoir et leva un sourcil en se grattant la tête.  
  
C'est sûrement pas une brillante idée. De quoi ? De te laisser toutes les nuits dans un dortoirs de 120 lits, tous accueillant des soldats masculins. Pfff, je peux me défendre ! Pas contre eux cocotte. Pas encore du moins. .je vais dormir où alors ? dehors ? non. Tu vas dormir.toi le choix : sois dans la chambre de Wufei, puisqu'il est seul, sois dans ma chambre que je partage avec le glaçon n°1. qui ? coupa-t-elle Heero. Sois dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre. Choisis. Euh...bin...fit-elle en se grattant le crâne. C'est alléchant hein ? Tellement que je sais pas quoi choisir. Wufei, c'est le chinois c'est ça ? Oué, c'est lui. Bon. Alors lui, il me déteste. Mais c'est le seul qui a une place. Après, avec Quatre, ça serait bien, mais le grand brun.il va ptet pas apprécier. Avec toi, ma foi, c'est comme se jeter sur un Gundam avec un petit 9mn. __ Rien rien.. Je vais leur demander ! Tu crois qu'ils vont te répondre peut-être ? pouffa Duo. Mais oui ! y vont pas me faire chier ! déjà que j'accepte de mon plein grès de rester avec des abrutis comme vous, y vont me donner cette réponse ! aieuh !  
  
Duo venait de lui assener une gentille tape derrière la tête. Elle la lui rendit au quadruple et se dirigea vers le hangar. Elle s'arrêta et fit demi- tour.  
  
Dis moi.tu sais ou je peux me trouver des fringues ? parce que bon, la couverture.un peu moyen comem. Hm...un uniforme ? moué.ça va être trop grand. Je vais te passer des fringues à moi. Beuh.chouette alors. Fit-elle platement. T'as le choix entre mes fringues et un uniforme puant et trois fois trop grand. Ça va, ça va.  
  
Il l'amena vers sa chambre et entra. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte. je rêve. Et.je vais dormir là ? C'est beau hein ?! Oh oui, magnifique. Hé hé. Attrape. Elle se prit les vêtements dans la figure et regarda Duo. Celui-ci avait sa main posée sur son front et secouait la tête. Pfff, ya du travail. Beuleuhbeuleuh. Bon, bin change-toi. Bin sors crétin ! Tu croyais pas que j'allais rester, j'ai pas envie de subir un traumatisme de plus ! Crétin !!! dehors ! allez ! Oui, oui.  
  
Duo sortit et ferma la porte. Shana la boucla et commença à ramasser les habits. Elle les regarda et soupira. Elle enfila le débardeur noir et le pantalon.enfin, le baggy quoi. Elle regarda l'ensemble de la chambre. Elle devina alors que le coté gauche était celui d'Heero.Elle entreprit de ranger un peu le coté droit..  
  
Bon, tas fini ? cria Duo derrière la porte. Pff, c'est long les belettes. Faut pas trente ans. Oui, deux minutes. Tu permets oui ! Na na na, deux minutes, ça va faire dix minutes.. Voilà.  
  
Elle sortit en fermant rapidement la porte. Duo leva un sourcil et regarda Shana.  
  
ça te sieds à ravir. Peuh. Surtout le débardeur.  
  
Elle regarda et vit alors l'échancrure au niveau des aisselles. Elle colla soudainement ses bras le long de son corps, rougissant. bin remets-toi ! c'est rien. Puis c'est pas désagréable à regarder. WOUAÏÏÏEUH !! pff.vous êtes en manque de fille ici. Meuh nan. Hey, tu tapes ferme ! Je sais. Et t'as encore rien vu. Bon, on va voir les vieux ? Hm.  
  
Duo sourit en entendant l'expression de Shana. Elle lui plaisait. Elle avait un bon caractère. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en avait vu du moins. Il la regardait gambader dans la base, sous les regards étonnés des soldats. Elle ne les regardait pas, cherchant le bureau des MADS. Elle le prenait bien jusqu'à présent.elle avait été déracinée de son environnement et elle le supportait plutôt bien.presque même.trop. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau. Elle entra, bien décidée. Shana ressortit du bureau, environs trois minutes plus tard.  
  
Alors ? demanda Duo, le sourire au lèvres. Ils m'ont dis que j'avais un potentiel énorme, et que, par conséquent, ça serait un sacrilège de ne pas l'exploiter.fit-elle, très fièrement. Hm.. Font chier CES VIEUX DEBRIS CROULANTS !! cria-t-elle en regardant la porte, entre-ouverte. Héhé. Je vous tuerais un jours, papi ! dit-elle en levant le poing.  
  
Duo posa sa main dessus et lui lança un regard serein. on rêve tous de le faire. Même Heero. Mais au fond, on est bien content qu'ils soient là. C'est de leur faute si je suis là, sans eux, j'aurais continué ma vie, paisible et agréable ! je ne penserais pas a mes parents, en pleurs, à Baru, Max et Gami, effondrés !! s'emporta-t-elle.  
  
« Elle craque...» pensa Duo.  
  
Ta vie.était elle si agréable que ça Shana ? fit Duo. Mais oui ! j'avais des amis, une famille ! Tu trouveras ça ici aussi. Fit-il durement. Comme nous tous nous l'avons trouvé. MAIS JE N'EN VEUX PAS DE VOTRE FAMILLE OU DE VOTRE AMITIE !!!!! tu ne comprends pas ? pfff. Elle se reprit et regarda Duo. Tu sais Duo, je n'aime pas vivre en devant quelques chose a quelqu'un. Alors, même si je deviens pilote, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider. J'aiderais les colonies. Pas vous. C'est chacun sa merde. Mais ma chère Shana, nous ne t'aiderons pas non plus ! nous ne voulons pas de ton aide ! tu sais, nous, on est tout les cinq, comme les doigts de la main. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes venus te chercher. Tout est clair. Tant mieux ! cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant. Elle a l'air très malléable. Crétin, crétin, crétin ! je vais devenir le meilleur pilote, et tu me deman,deras mon aide, non, tu me supplieras ! crétin, crétin, crétAÏEUH ! fit-elle soudain, se cognant à quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Nani ?  
  
Elle regarda le pilote devant elle. Désolée Trowa. Souffla-t-elle. Hn. Pardon. Dit-il en la contournant. Oulaaa.lui, il me déteste aussi. Ça en fait déjà deux comem.ça commence à faire.  
  
A suivre. 


End file.
